The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to laminated synthetic resin electrical connectors which are initially in the form of tubes or sleeves and which can be slipped onto electric conductors to splice or terminate the conductors.
The use of such connectors is known in the art. One type of prior art connector which has met with some success comprises a tubular connector having elastic memory so that upon application of heat the connector shrinks onto the electric conductor. The use of various fusable inserts including solder inserts and polymeric inserts has also been proposed in an effort to improve such known connector structures.
The prior art approaches have not been fully satisfactory particularly when the connectors are to be utilized within systems in which insulating varnishes which should be subjected only to relatively low temperatures, for example 200.degree. F., are employed. Other problems inherent in prior approaches involve the possibility of breaking fine electric wires when the connector is shrunk onto the wires and, in some manufacturing operations, difficulties are experienced in keeping the connectors properly in place upon the electric conductors before the connectors have been heated to contract them down onto the conductors.